


I Only Told The Moon

by Camphalfgalra



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Mutual Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Pidge (Voltron), can my children be anymore oblivious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 09:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10988532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camphalfgalra/pseuds/Camphalfgalra
Summary: Pidge heads up to the observatory deck to talk to the moon about a certain boy, while he talks to the moon about a certain girl and the two are just oblivious.





	I Only Told The Moon

_-I only told the moon, tonight up on the roof, I told her that I'm scared that all my thoughts they look like you.- ___

__Pidge sighed as she looked at her computer screen, her reflection staring back at her.  
Boy she looked horrible, she had bags under her eyes and her hair was sticking up in every direction. It looked like a lion mane. _ _

__She tiredly ran a hand through her hair and shook her head. "Looks like I'm not sleeping tonight."_ _

__She sighed again and got up to stretch, deciding to take a walk before she returned back to work. She glanced at the clock and wasn't surprised to see that it was around one in the morning._ _

__She opened the door to the hangar and walked out, deciding to go to the observatory room. They were currently stationed on a planet, and everyone was sleeping after the party that had been thrown in honor of the Paladins of Voltron for saving the locals._ _

__Her mind wandered to how everyone had done during that battle, her thoughts eventually focusing only on Keith and how he had saved Lance's ass by taking a pretty harsh blow. Had it not been for his shield..._ _

__She'd rather not think about it._ _

__She'd also rather not dwell on the Red Paladin or how alluring his eyes were, how badly she wanted to run her hair through his unruly locks...yeah she definitely didn't want to think of that._ _

__She finally made it to the observation deck, a small smile forming on her face as she stared at the stars and the moons that orbited the planet. This scene was comforting, it reminded her somewhat of home. It reminded her of how she would often sneak up into the roof with Matt and talk about random things, just staring at the moon and stars._ _

__She quickly dispelled all those thoughts and stared at the moon larger moon, looking to make sure that no one had followed her. She sighed in relief when she saw that the light under the door was off, leaving only the winking stars to illuminate the room._ _

__She sighed and stared at the moon again, her mouth finally forming words._ _

__"Hey there, moon. How are you? How've you been? I think you're the only person-er, thing?- that won't tease me or tell anyone else of what I tell you. It's so peaceful, these talks that I have with you despite the fact that you can't respond. Anyways, getting back to the point."_ _

__"I gotta tell you about Keith. I know I always kinda talk about him, but I realized some stuff that I would've rather no realized. I realized that I get too scared when he takes close hits for us, like come on man I know you care but why are you taking all those hits for us? It sets me in a state of panic until I hear his voice and I'm assured that he's alive."_ _

__She ran a hand through her hair and leaned against the window. "I also find myself staring at him, wanting to run my hair through his messy locks and just braid his hair. I find myself wanting to smash my lips into his, to catch him off guard and just have him hold me. I have an urge, you know what I mean?" No response._ _

__She growled frustratedly. "He's like on my mind 24/7, he won't leave. It's like he's the only thing I can think of, and frankly it scares me. It scares me how much I want to tell him, but I'm also too chicken to actually do something."_ _

__She frowned. "I wasn't supposed to fall for him. I was just supposed to stay focused on my mission of finding dad and Matt, that's all. I wasn't supposed to spend a year in space without a trace of them, I was supposed t find them and head home with mom who's probably scared. But he had to happen, and now this is like a curse because he won't get out of my damn mind!"_ _

__She crossed her arms and looked down, not looking at the moon. "I fell so goddamn hard and I don't know what to do with these emotions. He doesn't even realize what he unintentionally does too, he doesn't realize how much of an actual mess I am around him. Well, more of a mess since I already am a mess. Point is, I'm scared of these emotions because I know that he'd never reciprocate them."_ _

__She stared at nothing in particular for a while before tilting her head, staring at the moon. "I wonder if he ever talks to you too. I know he's not all badass, he probably has his moments of weakness."_ _

__She didn't want to give herself false hope that he liked her back, but at the back of her mind and the deepest part of her heart she believed that there might just actually be the slight chance that maybe he did indeed reciprocate her feelings._ _

__False wishing, probably. He'd probably go for anyone else other than her._ _

__She turned her focus back on the moon, a small smile tugging at the edges of her lips. "I used to talk to the moon with my brother. It hurts thinking about it, but it feels better talking about it. You probably know she much about me by how often I talk to you. My question still stands though. Does Keith talk to you? Does he talk about me? It's silly, you can't respond but how I wish you could."_ _

__She relaxed again and closed her eyes, a faint smile ok her face. "I won't pretend that I'm not freaked out by my feelings, because I am. But I can't deny a part of me knows that if I was given a chance to be with him, I'd give him all of me. All my love and affections. In other words, you could say that I'm somewhat helpless for him. Of all the guys, it just had to be the hot headed emo kid that I'm on a team with. What are the fucking odds!"_ _

__She laughed at the absurdity of it all, and after a while she calmed down and finally smiled.  
"God, how I wish that you could talk back to me. To tell me if he actually does talk to you like I do. I honestly wouldn't be surprised. He's full of surprises. I wish you could tell me if he does talk about me. I wish so many things, but they're probably all false hopes."_ _

__She looked at the clock and she cracked her knuckles, turning on her heel towards the door. "Goodnight, moon."_ _

___-He told me that he's scared that all his thoughts they look like you.-___

__

____"Hey moon. It feels weird talking to a moon but you're probably the only one that won't laugh at what I'm saying."_ _ _ _

____Keith stared at the moon from the roof of his lion, which was in a small field next to the castle._ _ _ _

____He took a deep breath, inhaling the fresh air as his hair flew lazily around him, being blown around by the air._ _ _ _

____He sighed and crossed his legs in front of him.  
"Anyways. I had to talk to someone about my feelings, because I'm so confused. All my thoughts, they look like Pidge. All I see is her bright smile when she enters the room, the concentrated look so has when she's working on a project. The looks we exchange during battle to synchronize with each other make my heart feel weird and I don't know what to do. It's so confusing."_ _ _ _

____The Red hot headed Paladin growled in frustration and slammed his hand on the head of his lion, extracting it at hearing the disapproving purr at the back of his head._ _ _ _

____He shook his head. "Is it weird that lately I've been wondering how it feels to steal her kiss? How it feels to have her in my arms and hug her, how it feels to play with her hair? Is that all weird? It really feels weird."_ _ _ _

____He frowned. "Shiro says just to be myself, but the problem is that I am myself and me being me means that I refuse to show any affections like the ones I'm feeling for her."_ _ _ _

____He lay down on his lion, closing his eyes. "Who knew that it'd be Pidge."_ _ _ _

____The silence was too loud, and he briefly opened his eyes before sighing and closing them again.  
"Kind of crazy how I trust to tell the moon my feelings instead of the actual person that these feelings are for. Guess I only tell you because you can't go blabbering to everyone about my feelings. I wonder if she tells things to you too."_ _ _ _

____He sighed contently, patting Red's head with his hand.  
"You wouldn't understand, Red. But thanks for hearing me at times."_ _ _ _

____Red mentally rolled her eyes._ _ _ _

______Both Keith and Pidge stared at the moon many nights, and it was the same talk. They always talked about the other. Both were pretty sure that the moon would be annoyed with them for going to it almost every night._ _ _ _ _ _

______But they only did that, they only told the moon. They only told the moon._ _ _ _ _ _

_______-We only told the moon.-___ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Inspired by a song called 'Only Told the Moon' by Camila Cabello. Thanks for reading.(:


End file.
